Mini Mimi
Mini Mimi is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, a mysterious ray causes Mimi the rabbit to shrink down to the size of a flea! Starring *Mimi Featuring *Sniffles *Pop *Cub *Lumpy Appearences *Flaky Plot Sniffles is seen testing his "Mini Me" invention. He tries it on a tree, and pushes a button. The ray that came out of the machine instantly shrank the tree down to the size of a flea. Sniffles is amazed about his invention's abilities. He tries it on a bench, and the bench shrank to the size of a germ when the ray hit it. Mimi is then seen walking by, and she doesn't notice Sniffles's invention. Sniffles is aiming for an apple. He sets the shrinking size to "flea", and hits a button. Mimi is slowly walking by, and the ray accidently hits her, and it shrinks her to the size of a flea. Sniffles is then seen hiding, so other HTFs won't think that he's a criminal for shrinking Mimi. Mimi, then explores the world, as a tiny HTF. The ants in the grass to her are giant monsters, and she runs. She enters inside a door, and it turns out that she is now in Pop and Cub's house. Pop is seen drinking a cup of coffee, and Cub is seen playing with a ball. Mimi tries to climb onto Pop's chair. She succeeds at this, but then gets blown off by a gust of wind from a window. Pop then gets up from his chair, then slips, dropping the coffee cup. It smashed into a million pieces. Luckily, Mimi did not get impaled by one of the cup's shards. Suddenly, another gust of wind blows her out of Pop and Cub's house. The gust of wind sent Mimi many miles until she finally was in the room of another house: Flaky's. Flaky was preparing her sports gear so she could skateboard outside. Mimi explored around her house, and a gust of wind blew her into Flaky's mouth. Mimi tried to grab hold of Flaky's uvula, but to no avail, she was sent down her throat. Flaky started choking as Mimi was entering her throat. She was entering Flaky's stomach, and Mimi was not pleasant about it. Once she landed in Flaky's stomach, she was trying every possible solution to get out. As soon as she saw stomach acid, Mimi began to do something dangerous: escape Flaky's body by going backwards. She started crawling up Flaky's esophagus, and her face turned green. She then puked out Mimi, which then another gust of wind sent Mimi back outside, into Lumpy's house. Lumpy was currently exercising, lifting weights in an odd way due to his stupity. Mimi began walking around in Lumpy's house until she saw weights. She became scared, but she was still curious. She walked around near Lumpy, when suddenly he tripped, releasing the weight he was just holding. Unfortunately, Mimi saw the shadow of the weight. It crushed Mimi, and she screamed. She got crushed by the weight of the weight. As soon as Lumpy heard Mimi's scream, he also screamed, then got up. Moral "It's a small world after all!" Deaths *Mimi gets crushed by a weight. Trivia *This is Mimi's first appearence. *Sniffles is responsible for Mimi's death. *The moral is based on a Disney World ride. *The title of this episode is an alliteration. *This is second time someone went into someone else's body. The first time was the HTF canon episode I've Got You Under my Skin. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Size change episodes